Puppeteer Remastered
by Lucifer Morgenstern -PoD
Summary: Check out Htffan951's story "Puppeteer" for chapters 1-21 and for a summary. This is a direct continuation by me, his last co-author. With permission from Htffan. - /s/10708213/1/The-Puppeteer for his story and /u/4360096/htffan951 for the great man himself.
1. Author's note-- Welcome to Puppeteer Rem

**Hey guys. Lucifer here. As you all may know, Htffan quit on Puppeteer. And since I co-authored with him, I want to continue it. After getting permission from the big guy himself, here is Puppeteer Remastered, a direct continuation of the old Puppeteer. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope I can continue it without getting lazy. Give your thanks to Htffan guys and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 22- Revelations Part 2

Emory was aimlessly wandering around, not knowing where to go. He had already been to the museum, but found it closed. Rubble from the recent attack was still there being cleaned up. In his head the word underground map kept on echoing, driving him to find it. He still wasn't sure why he was so interested in this map or why he wanted it so badly. He just felt a pull, a need, a desire to find it. He had been walking around Warfang for nearly an hour now and he couldn't really find anything that could lead him to finding this map. He stopped, grunted, and shook his head trying to take a second to clear his mind.

"Maybe there is someone who knows about the maps location or who has see it?" Emory mumbled aloud to himself, something he hoped wasn't going to stay permanent. "Who would know such a thing? I suppose a cartographer might? Hmm, I don't really know any and I doubt that just wondering around asking people would do me much good either… So where would one work?" Emory slowly felt an increase in energy as he started to piece together what he should do next, and it got him rather excited. "If there was a crisis and they had to take people through the underground system, then they would need someone to know the way or have the map, however they wouldn't just let somebody have it, it would have to be someone they trusted or could defend them. Which would mean my best bet would be…"

"The military!" Emory jumped, rather pleased with himself for figuring this much out. While he still wasn't sure if anyone in their military even knew about this map, but it was his best option right now. He even knew the best person to talk to about this as well. More excited than ever, Emory turn around and ran back to Cynder's home, hoping that Terrador was still there and willing to take questions.

Cynder was storming through the city, feeling a mixture of loneliness and pure rage, both of which due to her friends betraying her, or at least that's how it felt like to her. She did take into consideration that maybe she was just over reacting. After all she was outside so there was a good chance that more people other than Emory and Ember heard them… still, they did actively eavesdrop. Did that merritt her anger at them though? Private as the information was, she probably could have been more thoughtful about where she and her father were having that discussion.

On the other hand though they both didn't seem to care too much about her own feelings regarding the topic. Well. Maybe Emory did. Ember seemed preoccupied. Cynder sighed and stepped to the side of the street and sat down, leaning against the side of the building. She wasn't sure what she was doing now or what the whole point was anymore. The whole thing was confusing and she felt like she was possibly misplacing her anger. She heard some mumblings behind her. Looking back she saw two dragons talking between one another looking a little suspicious, or at least they did to her. They weren't looking in her direction so they probably haven't noticed her yet. She wasn't sure what they were saying, but she could just barely make out one word. "Malefor."

She started to grow all the more curious and used her ability to sink into the shadow of the building she was leaning on and crept closer. All at once, she realized where she heard the name before. The great evil purple dragon. The one that massacred thousands of them using apes in a war not that long ago. She stopped. Unsure if she should risk listening in anymore. She thought back to what Ember said, how that she and Emory were forgetting something and that there was trouble coming. Maybe this is what she was talking about? She wanted to leave, but felt that it would be better if she stayed just a little longer.

"How much longer is Malefor going to make us wait?" one of the dragons grumble quietly, only for the other one to smack his arm.

"Relax pal. We are still getting things prepped. It won't be much longer now. So just relax and enjoy the city life while you still can."

Merely hearing this made Cynder start to panic and she nearly tried to flee without any regard of being caught or not. Composing herself she made a mental note of what the dragon's looked like and slowly began to creep away from them.

"But what about that map thing we were after before? What happened to that?"

Cynder froze mid step as she tried to remember why that was so familiar.

"We are still in search of it, however Malefor has grown tired of waiting, so a new plan is in place."

Then it hit her. The map of the underground. The one Emory was so obsessed with. They were trying to get it. _I can't go now! I have to see what they are up too! _Creeping back, Cynder tried to see what the two dragons looked like. She crept back again, and did her best to put their image into her head. There wasn't anything that stood out from them though. They looked like the typical electric and earth dragons.

"Ah. If that's so, then what are we going to do with the townspeople?" Cynder couldn't see the dragon's faces all to well, however, she could make out a smirk slowly growing in the earth dragon.

The two dragons began to chuckle quietly, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. Knowing that enough is enough, Cynder slowly crept back out of the alley way. Only once she was around the corner did she pull herself out of the shadows.

She was to focused on the two dragons not seeing her, that she failed to notice that she re-appeared right in front of a dragon who was in a hurry and ended up colliding into her.

"Cynder?" Emory was confused as to where his friend came from and why she was using her element to sneak around. For a split moment he forgot about his mission. "Look Cynder, I'm real sorry for what happened earlier. I don't know what got into Ember. I promise that we didn't do it on purpose. Well. We did but..."

Cynder wasn't paying attention to what Emory was saying, as when they bumped into each other, they fell back into the eye sight of the two dragons she was spying on, both of which became fully aware of the two young dragons nearby. Cynder felt the color draining from her scales as she saw the two pissed off looking dragons start to march towards them. She quickly grabbed Emory and shouted "Run!" as she started to pull him as she ran for her life, having a somewhat good idea what would happen if the two caught them. Cynder dared not look back, but by the sounds of their footsteps, they seemed like they were catching up.

"Wait! What's going on?" Emory asked, confused as to why his attempted apology ended up as an escape.

"I'll explain later! Right now we got to run!" Cynder yelled between gasping breaths. "Take to the air!"

Cynder, with Emory lagging just a step behind, jumped up and attempted to gain altitude. But their panic caused the duo to crash into buildings, allowing the conspirators to catch up. One of them took Emory's tail, making Emory yelp. Cynder saw this and turned around, using her own tail to whack both captors, stunning the one holding Emory enough for him to escape.

"Who are they Cynder?!" Emory asked, panting with exhaustion.

"They're Malefor's goons!" Cynder shouted back. The two rose into the air, but were sad to see that the chasers were too. "They were talking about the map!"

Emory suddenly stopped. "The map?!"

_Oh no_, Cynder thought before turning around to see that, yep, Emory was flying back towards their assailants, much to their confusion. Witnessing this action made them pause. Was he attacking? Deciding that Emroy was indeed attacking them, the two chasers proceeded to fight back. "Hey! I heard you guys know about the- ahh!" his question was cut short.

The first one swiped a claw at Emory's stomach and the second whipped his tail around into Emory's head. Emory fell back, stunned. The map was knocked out of his head, if only temporarily. He was mad now. In a blind rage, his momentum carried him right into Cynder. With an oof, they collided and tumbled out onto the ground. The attacking duo were about to pursue, but then realized that the two teen dragons crashed right into a street market. If they attacked, they would be found out. "Just pay next time!" one of them yelled in a hurry, before grabbing his partner and flying backwards.

Cynder and Emory pushed past the grumbling but mostly confused sellers and made for a quiet alley. A few older dragons gave them a knowing smile. "What the hell was that Cynder?"

"I told you. A bunch of Mal… Malefor's goons. They were here for… uh… I think the map you keep on talking about."

And just like that, the map was now the number one objective of Emory. But then Emory remembered why he was looking for Cynder in the first place. "Cynder, I.. I have to say sorry."

Surprised, Cynder asked, "What for?"

"What for? You just stormed out on us a while ago."

"Oh. That. Sure. Apology accepted I guess. Do… Do you think this has anything to do with Ember and what she was talking about?" Cynder asked.

"Wha-? And now you _do_ care what she's talking about?" Emory asked, a little pissed. "Just a little while ago, you were so mad at us and-"

"Are we _seriously _going to continue this conversation Emory? Do _you_ want to continue this conversation?" Cynder remarked, also a bit pissed now.

"I.. Never mind. Let's just go find Ember. Maybe she can help us find the map and then solve whatever is going on."

"You mean help us solve this thing first and then find the map right?" Cynder asked, her worry about Emory's obsession with the map returning.

"What? Yeah. Yeah, that's what I said."

Terrador awoke suddenly. A small scuffle on the floor brought his attention to the twitching dragon in chains. Suddenly remembering where he was, Terrador became cleared his cleared quickly and focused all of his attention on him. Just a while ago, though beaten up, in his sleeping form the dragon looked at peace. Now, plagued by some nightmare or subconscious thought that Terrador couldn't detect, the prisoner had a grimace and was moving around sporadically. After watching a while, Terrador would wait no longer and moved to wake him up. But when his paw reached just an inch short of the prisoner's scales, the prisoner jumped up startled and in a panic. This action also moved Terrador back in a panic.

Unable to speak due to the metal muzzle around his snout, the prisoner could only look around with scared, but alert eyes. "You." Terrador said.

In a single fraction of a second, the prisoner's eyes darted towards the speaker, with hatred suddenly replacing the fear, but also, just behind the eyes, a hint of thankfulness for his rescue. He strained against the chains, but even he wouldn't break free while weak. Finally, after countless fruitless trials, the prisoner sagged to the ground. His eyes, however, remained fixated on Terrador. It asked a question. 'What do you want?'

"Who are you? No. What are you?" Terrador asked.

This question confused the shackled dragon and caught him off guard. "Have you come seeking the map?"

The prisoner did not reveal his surprise by Terrador's knowledge. He merely remained emotionless. "Come on Spyro. Are you really surprised I know?"

The purple dragon did not respond, but a small flicker of black shadowed his bright scales.

Only for a second.

**I know. It was a short chapter. But I really wanted to get this out before the day ended. For me anyway. The beginning part was written by Htffan AND me. I wanted to get this out now to be able to start fresh next chapter, which since I sadly left off where I did with this chapter, would be Revelations Part 3. But I promise it would be much more enjoyable. I have many ideas. Don't you worry. Puppeteer is not dying just yet. **


	3. Chapter 23- Revelations Part 3

**Hey guys. I would like to say thank you for reading my first ever chapter for Puppeteer Remastered, and I welcome you to my first ever ****_solo_****chapter if this story. Please support me with follows and likes (wink) and reviews would be greatly appreciated so I do not lose my touch with this story. Thank you Htffan for liking it. I hope to make you proud with it. With that being said, welcome to Puppeteer Remastered Chapter 23→ Revelations Part 3.**

* * *

Emory and Cynder rushed past the line where the yellow tape use to lay and saw a full on field tent still there. Most people wouldn't think twice about it, but Cynder knew better. They wouldn't keep it there if something wasn't still going on. In fact, there were only a few soldiers and officers _inside_ the tent who _did _know what was going on. So three fourths of the wandering soldiers didn't even know why they were still there, and in heavy defensive gear. Cynder noticed it too. There was someone dangerous inside, and she knew it.

Rushing up to a friendly sergeant who actually knew Cynder very well, Cynder skid to a stop, using her wings as a drag force, and stood winded in front of Sergeant Frost. "Whoa there Cynder. You looked like you ran a full triathlon. The next one isn't until next month."

That was, in fact, true, and Cynder did indeed plan on participating, though recent events had pushed the Run, Fly, Swim Triathlon out of her mind. Cynder made a short mental notice to start training if this problem ever does get solved.

"I need… to speak… to my father…." Cynder made out between breaths.

The smile on Sergeant Frost's face notably fell, but it was quickly put back up. In fact, Frost hid it so fast that Cynder thought she imagined it. Emory, being Emory, didn't notice, and proceeded to fall flat on the floor. Frost turned to look at him and gave him a pitying smile. Then Frost turned his attention back on Cynder. His eyes were on the tent now. Sergeant Frost was actually one of the ones who did know who was inside. He hesitated. "I'm afraid I can't do that right now."

"Why not?" Cynder asked, calming down now.

"Because…. He's in a very important meeting right now. Yeah. That's right."

"Who's inside? Does he or she have to do with Malefor?" Cynder asked, standing up straight now.

Hearing the name Malefor, Frost jerked backward and almost fell. "Howdijou… Nono. No. No one inside has anything to do with _that _dragon."

Cynder's mind raced. Someone inside had a connection to Malefor, and probably also had to do with Spyro's murder. That's why the tent was still here! Spyro's murderer was a Malefor goon! It was only logical that the mystery person inside also has connections to the two who were chasing them! And he or she was inside! Cynder pulled Emory, who had raised his head once he heard the word 'Malefor', up and towards the tent. Frost pulled at Cynder's tail. "I'm afraid you can't go inside right now. Guards!"

A trio of soldiers peered over from another corner and walked over. "Yes, Sergeant?" Then they spotted Cynder. "Ah. Say no more. Come on Cynder."

They grabbed Cynder and Emory by the arms and used their tails and wings to prevent them from trying to escape. "Hey! You can't do this! Dad!"

* * *

Terrador was inside, trying to get intel from Spyro. He had been given a tiny dose of Dragon Nip, a cheetah made drug to make a few susceptible dragons incredibly docile and relaxed, and strongly agreeable to suggestions. However, due to Spyro being a purple dragon, trained of the mind, and only given a low dose, the drug didn't work as well on him as on others. His face was a mask of frustration, but his muscles were relaxed and sat limply on the ground, still in chains. He tried to answer as little questions as possible, but he felt though as he needed to answer the questions. He had to.

No.

He will not betray father. The thought of Malefor was the only thing keeping Spyro from spilling like a broken dam. Perhaps it was the fear. Spyro liked to think of it as his strong iron will due to his unwavering loyalty to Malefor. "What does my daughter have to do with this, Spyro?" Terrador asked as one of the many questions already thrown at Spyro.

After a few tired grunts, Spyro answered through gritted teeth, "Cynder was supposed to just be a pawn, but she was supposed to help…."

Terrador sighed. The insult to his family, and especially to his daughter by Malefor's spawn made him angry. That simple sentence destroyed his cool that was already cracking due to Spyro's resilience. Eye twitching just slightly, Terrador said coldly, "Just a pawn, eh? Doctor, give him more."

Panic crept into Spyro's eyes. Any more and he would really spill everything this time. However, just before the needle pierced the purple dragon's scales, a faint noise altered the males to a commotion outside. There was a familiar pitch to a voice outside. A female voice. Terrador facepalmed. _Oh god. Not again._ Rising from his bench, he dismissed the doctor to his station and pushed open the door that led to the outer tent flap. The stress and anger from interrogating Spyro and the frustration he felt with Spyro and Cynder just boiled up to a melting point and evaporated. Suddenly Terrador felt tired.

Cynder was getting dragged off, sometimes flying, sometimes walking, but always trying to break free. The exasperated guards did their best not to react to her antics, but there were a few sighs, smiles and growls. "Cynder…" Terrador moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Dad! Help! I'm being kidnapped!"

The guards stopped with bewildered looks on their faces and turned around. "Uh.. What? No! No, we.."

"The General knows," Frost said, coming around the corner with a slight smile mixed in with a frown. "You should know by now it's not her first time. Doing something like this."

"Daaaaaad!" Cynder whined, dragging out the word, "Tell them to let me go!"

The guards immediately let her go and she stumbled a little. Turning towards Terrador, the guards saluted the general, turned on their heel and left. After a few yards, they flew. Ah, standard military etiquette. Things got serious. "What is it Cynder?"

"Dad, I'm not stupid."

"No one said you were. Did someone say you were? You're getting bullied? An argument with friends?" Terrador asked these but knew full well where this was going.

"Why is this tent still here?" Cynder demanded.

"Because… We… Didn't get time to put it up… yet?" Terrador said pitifully.

"Don't batshit me. I know that this tent wouldn't be here if you didn't have anything else inside there to do. Who are you hiding? Frost ("Sergeant Frost Cynder.") told me that you were hiding one of Malefor's goons? Is that it? Is that who is inside?'

Terrador looked at frost who looked back with an apologetic smile. "...No… Look. Cynder, it's complicated…"

"Dad! Just be straight with me for once!" Cynder yelled.

"No one inside is of any importance to you Cynder."

But Cynder just finally had enough of this. Sure. She knows. We know. They all have a small part of them that is rational and knows that highly secret military operations are highly secret military operations for a reason. We all know that we should stop pressing when an authority figure says to stop pressing at a very dangerous, hidden or controversial topic. But we don't. Rushing from the outstretched arms of Frost and her father, Cynder ran and then flew towards the tent. "Lock down the tent!" Terrador shouted.

4 small metal arms protruded from each corner of the door and whistled whirred and spun and turned until a light purplish light emerged from each arm and met at the center, forming a barrier. "A shock crystal barrier Cy-" Terrador warned right as Cynder rushed into it. "Ouch. You alright?"

But Cynder didn't hear what Terrador had said. She saw something inside. It could have been a trick of the light. A small reflection of something else. Of course, it always could be what she thinks it is. She kept silent. Saying out loud what she thought would not be good. Yet. There was no proof. No way inside. She was stuck. Then Cynder noticed her father shaking her. He had a fearful look on his face which confirmed Cynder's suspicion. "Dad... " Cynder whispered. "Who's inside?"

"Just a suspect."

"A _purple_ suspect?" Cynder asked.

Terrador tried to look surprised and worried. "A purple one? You think we captured Malefor himself?"

"Of course not, beca-"

"So what are you going on about Cynder?" Terrador interrupted, not giving Cynder a chance to speak fully, therefore disturbing her train of thought and planting seeds of doubt into her mind.

Cynder thought about this for a moment. Maybe she was just stressed. After all, the arguments that her father and herself that was given to herself were seeming to make sense. Suddenly, Cynder remembered that Emory came with her. She looked around, her eyes darting from corner to corner of the enclosed space currently occupied by soldiers and tents. And then she saw him. Emory's tail and head popped out of view behind the tent, perfectly hidden by the crates and the fact that most of the soldiers came over to see the action. A serious design flaw within the barrier system was that it only covered one entrance at a time. I know. Whoever made it should be flayed. With a tiny nod, Cynder started to scream and run around, completely humiliating herself and embarrassing Terrador in the process. Though she hated what she was doing, she knew she had to in order to discover what was inside. "ENOUGH CYNDER!" Terrador screamed. Two soldiers tackled Cynder, and both blushed while pinning her down. "What are you trying to achieve here, Cynder?"

Cynder stopped struggling and turned a smile to Terrador, immediately making him panic. "A distraction, Dad."

"A dis-" Terrador gasped and started to run towards the tent, followed by Frost and other knowing dragons. A scream echoed from inside the tent, rippling even the barrier. The runners stopped cold. "No…" Terrador muttered.

Cynder also winced at the scream. Worry started to pool within her. _What did I do? _

* * *

**Hey guys. It's been a while since I posted. Between school, laziness, sickness and writer's block, it was really hard for me to write. I hope you don't hate me. And yes, this is a really short chapter to be written in what- 2 months? But then again, Revelations 1 to 3 are supposed to be a single chapter. So there. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. I want to hear your thoughts and ideas. What do you think will happen next? Do you think I did well for the original story? I hope I did. Please be patient for the next chapter. Bye! Oh, and that first AN? That was written a while ago.**

_Eternal is the night, fleeting is the day, and while darkness is density, light is not here to stay._


	4. IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE

Guys, I'm sorry for not posting, but I promise I AM still working on it. Just a bunch of summer things, and the end of school and personal stuff and also thinking about restarting other stories. But I AM working on the next chapter. I promise. Don't give up! I WILL finish this one! It won't... die... like all... all the rest of them...


	5. Chapter 24- Purple (PREVIEW)

_**HEYGUYS! So, I feel kind of bad, not having posted. That's why, I shall be giving you all a short preview. **_

The lights were off in the tent, but everything was still visible. Emory stared into the groggy but shocked eyes of someone who looked very much like Spyro. But he was purple. Understandably, he was very confused, and started to panic, regretting coming in here already. Spyro should be dead. The only purple dragon in existence should be Malefor. Spyro is a Red. What was going on? A small groan from the corner of the room. The doctor was knocked out by the door as Emory barged inside. As Emory backed up to look around, he knocked into a very big cabinet which then fell in front of the door, jamming it. Spinning around and knocking things down with his tail, Emory finally stopped moving when he heard a weak, "Hey."

Emory jumped and turned to look at Spyro like he was something no one has ever seen before. "Spyro? Wh- What happened to you?"

With some quick thinking that was in itself an incredibly hard feat due to the drugs in his system, he answered, "They wanted to use me as bait…. To.. Lure… Lure… Malefor out."

It was a very big stretch and Spyro really wasn't sure if Emory would bye it, but it was the only thing he could think off. Lucky for him, Emory was eating it up. Perhaps it was the shock and confusion. Perhaps it was the most likely thing he thought was possible. Or perhaps Emory is a bumbling idiot. Whatever the case was, Emory immediately moved to free Spryo but was stopped when a tail touched his own. Jumping up and screaming again, he whipped his tail building at the general direction of the contact and jumped back. The doctor held his claws to his bruised snout and murmured, "He's lying…"

Emory, being Emory shook a claw at him and said, "That's exactly what a doctor trying to turn Spyro purple to use as bait for Malefor but got found out would say!"

_**I am also working on another story (not a fanfic) and I have my split between the two. Thanks. Enjoy. Sorry for the wait.**_

The doctor closed his eyes in defeat.


	6. Chapter 24- Purple

The lights were off in the tent, but everything was still visible. Part of the natural perks of being a dragon. That and there was a glowing aura of purple. Emory stared into the groggy but shocked eyes of someone who looked very much like Spyro. But he was purple. Understandably, he was very confused, and started to panic, regretting coming in here already.

Spyro should be dead. The only purple dragon in existence should be Malefor. Spyro is a Red. So what is a dead, red dragon doing sitting here, not dead and not read? What was going on? There was a small groan from the corner of the room to distract Emory from these thoughts. The doctor was knocked out by the door as Emory barged inside. As Emory backed up to look around, he knocked into a very big cabinet which then fell in front of the door, jamming it. Just in time too as a bang on the door told him that someone had just tried to barge in. Spinning around and knocking things down with his tail, Emory finally stopped moving when he heard a weak, "Hey."

Emory jumped and turned to look at Spyro like he was something no one has ever seen before. "Spyro? Spyro? Wh- What happened to you?"

Silence. Emory looked on anxiously, waiting for a reply that didn't seem to be coming. The purple dragon's eyes were closed. _Was he dead?_ Emory thought. With some quick thinking that was in itself an incredibly hard feat due to the drugs in his system, he answered, "They wanted to use me as bait…. To.. Lure… Lure… Malefor out."

It was a very big stretch and Spyro really wasn't sure if Emory would bye it, but it was the only thing he could think off. Lucky for him, Emory was eating it all up. Perhaps it was the shock and confusion. Perhaps it was the most likely thing he thought was possible. Or perhaps Emory is a bumbling idiot.

Whatever the case was, Emory immediately moved to free Spryo but was stopped when a tail touched his own. Jumping up and screaming again, he whipped his tail building at the general direction of the contact and jumped back. The doctor held his claws to his bruised snout and now bruised stomach and murmured, "He's lying… Don't believe him… Don't free him… ask yourself why would we do such a thing.." The doctor tried to get up, but failed and continued to lie there.

Emory, being Emory shook a claw at him and said, "That's exactly what a doctor trying to turn Spyro purple to use as bait for Malefor but got found out would say!"

The doctor closed his eyes in defeat. Emory, who's thought process was really simple right now, walked over to Spyro to free him, having heard no refuting response from the doctor. Spyro heard the jingling chains and knew he got past step one. Now, normally, he would immediately push Emory aside and knock him unconscious, before flying the hell out of there. But he was too weak to do anything, and from what he gathers, there was at least an entire platoon of soldiers out there. In this state, he would be able to defeat at most only a fourth of them, with quite a few injuries. And so, Spyro resigned himself to being carried outside. Emory, with great difficulty, lifted the cabinet from the door and pushed it open. The first rays of light hit their faces.

* * *

A few minutes ago- Outside tent

* * *

Terrador had a face that was full of many emotions. Anger was prominent, of course. That was to be expected, considering Cynder's blatant lack of respect of rules. And then the embarrassment that Terrador loved had the nerve to do that whole dance. But among the apparent anger and embarrassment, there was fear. Fear in his eyes, hidden deeply. Now, normally, Cynder would be very attentive and notice these emotions of her father's. But all she could think of was the scream that had echoed just a few moments ago. What had she sent Emory into?

There was a crowd now. Civilian peoples stopped momentarily when Cynder did her run, but most people saw that it was Cynder and continued to walk, familiar and comfortable with her recurring actions and cries for attention. Tourists did stay though, as Cynder had become a main attraction of Warfang. In fact, groups of tourists and guides sometimes flocked Cynder, much to her confusion. But when they heard the scream, they did start to walk and fly closer. The additional soldiers that poured into the space did nothing to deter the curiosity of them.

At the insistence of the soldiers, some of the crowd left, but most still stayed. There was a bang. A frustrated soldier reported back that Emory must have purposely blocked the door. The only thing left to do is wait. Seconds. Minutes. Suddenly, another shout. Sitting soldiers ran towards the door with weapons ready. A red dragon stepped out, supporting another dragon. Silence. Then more screams. Civilians ran and flew for their lives. Those who did stay behind flew into the air to get a better view. Cynder was stunned. But Emory was furious. "HOW DARE YOU GUYS!" Terrador looked at him with fear and confusion. He was about to yell at Emory, but his sudden outburst surprised him. "You guys will do ANYTHING to get things your way, won't you!"

Now Terrador was really worried. Was there some mind bending trick that Spyro possessed that they didn't know about. A few of the soldiers inched back, their tails twitching in fear. "You would go so far as to fake Spyro's death just to lure out Malefor?"

_Spyro?_ Cynder moved forward and was stunned. It was Spyro, but purple. All thoughts of reason abandoned her and she immediately believed what Emory said. Like Emory, she also believed that it was the only possible explanation. And to be honest, it made the most sense. "Dad, is this true?"

Terrador was in deep thought. What could he say? He knew the best way out of this was to admit to the false accusations and not to send everyone into a panic. But, that would also bring severe repercussions for his actions, since even though a few Warfang's leaders knew about Spyro, they would have to maintain innocence. Added to that was the fact that Spyro would then be allowed to roam around, fairly unrestricted. Will the public even believe him if he claimed that Spyro was actually Malefor's son anyway?

There was another option, one more drastic. Much more drastic. It was much safer. Kill Spyro. He would explain later, to the public, why he did that. It didn't matter if they believed him or not, so long as the immediate threat is gone. He might get thrown in jail, but compared to what Malefor and or Spyro might do, it was truly the much better option. Terrador tighten the grip on his spear and moved in closer. Frost and other knowing soldiers saw him do so and also moved in close. The crowd gasped. Spyro closed his eyes. Was this the end for him? A tail snapped out and grabbed Terrador's arm. Terrador jerked back and met Cynder's startled and angry eyes. Terrador sighed internally. Of course it was Cynder. She wouldn't understand. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Trying to save your damn lives!" Terrador yelled.

He was running out of time. You could see it in Spyro's eyes. It was getting clearer by the second. The drugs were wearing off. Whatever he was going to do, he needed to do it now. But the crowd started to regroup and boo at Terrador. They too believed the story Spyro fed Emory, albeit with more scepticism. There was almost no time left. Spyro knew that Terrador knew that. He looked at Terrador with a hidden expression that made Terrador shiver on the inside. But he wasn't going to act just yet.

Terrador growled and lowered his spear in defeat. There was no winning this. Perhaps another day. Emory glared at Terrador once more and he and Cynder started to carry Spyro towards the hospital. "No. No hospital. Umbra."

_So he IS involved._ Terrador thought, though this brought him little satisfaction as it would've earlier.

Cynder looked at Emory, surprised and intrigued why Spyro, deciding to honor this request. The crowd parted to let them through. Guards trailed behind, getting picked on by the crowd. Minutes later, they reached the building and entered. Zealots shooed a protesting Cynder and an indignant Emory away. Umbra himself came down to greet him. His expression was one of muted happiness, but hardened once he saw the soldiers. "No sir, no soldiers in this house of the Spirits. Out!" The soldiers looked at each other and shrugged. Inside the building, he was boss. Even the highest leader of Warfang couldn;t do anything. They walked away to a good distance and waited. Then they led Spyro towards the High Zealot's chambers. Umbra, who went ahead, bowed as he entered. "That was close, young master."

"It indeed was." Spyro plopped down. "I almost spilled." He continued in a quieter voice. "What if father finds out?"

Umbra didn't speak, immediately causing Spyro to look up. "What?"

Umbra hesitated, still bowing. He looked up slightly. "Your father… He's coming."

* * *

**Hai, omae da. Demo Watashi Wa? Hey, how many inactive people on social media do you think are dead? PS- Do you like my quotes and stuff I put in these Post Scriptum Author's Notes? Anyway, sorry for the very short chapter. I'm deciding to make each chapter either smaller and have better quality, or just make chapters into multiple parts as to not bore you. Not that each chapter was long in the first place. You can vote in reviews. As always, your likes and comments are appreciated. Please like and subscr… uh… Anyway. The following is a preview of two of the stories I am working on. For fun. I hope to publish them one day. Sorry for rushing the ending a little. I really wanted to finish the chapter, but it was late and my parents were really getting mad. So. There you have it. A rushed ending. Won't happen again, I swear. Maybe. Ciao.**

* * *

Realms: Scourge of Majik

There once was a blue planet. The inhabitants of the planet itself later called it the 'Blue Jewel' when written and spoken language was developed. It was the most perfect planet. The greenest flora of all the planets. The bluest water. Now, if anyone else was out there, all they would see of the once majestic world, is red and yellow. Dust, rubble and debris. The entire world was in chaos. All ports on the Eartian Colonies of Mars locked down and their respective artillery and anti aircraft guns were ordered to target anyone and anything that flew within 20 miles, and any remnants of remaining Human and other non Human factions on Earth were tiny and scattered. The 7 Kingdoms were a thing of the past. Now, the only thing that dares roam the desolate wasteland alone and fairly unprotected, are the Plagues. These Plagues roam the Earth with the hordes of the Scourge, sometimes even living with them. And it was only these hordes walked upon the sandy world; it was all that remained.  
What are the Plagues? What are the Scourge?

The Plague are corrupt Majik users that aren't target of the Scourges' aggressiveness and in some rare cases, even control them. The Scourge? An abomination. A creation that wasn't supposed to exist at all. A disrespect. A race of the dead. Infected with the Arbador virus, these are ex Majik users that go around murdering people savagely using their claws, teeth and brute animal strength. Their savagery is unparalleled.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the world to end. Just a single year. In a single year, 7 great and powerful nations fell. In a single year, a population of 10 billion dropped down to 3 million. In a single year, skylines fell down into dust. In a single year, the oceans flooded the coasts. In a single year, the flora and animals that _did_ survive were hunted down and murdered for desperately needed resources. Cannibalism and other sorts of similar uncivilized actions ensued. In a single year, the world was dead and civilization was long gone. The colonies on Mars closed their borders immediately after their respective parent-government leaders escaped to them. The Dragon Ships that were left were stolen by all those desperate enough to try to fly one without bonding. How did this all happen? Those who did survive look up at the dusty night sky or a roof of an underground bunker to reminiscence their life before just one year ago.  
```

* * *

Project E.P.A

Miles of white fine sand glistened off the bright blue water. A single grain was almost invisible to the naked eye. It was a hot summer day in the Pacific Ocean, and the cool breeze complimented it very well. Sadly, sights like these are now pretty rare to see. An unpolluted ocean. A beach that is not garbage filled. No people walked this beach. Palm trees swayed slightly. Not a single fish disturbed the surface. A few hundred meters inland, a giant military base walled out by barbed wire, concrete walls, ditches, mines, watchtower and checkpoints, did nothing to diminish the natural beauty of the setting. Inside, a proud and strict but lazy garrison commander strolled around the sandy walkways, enjoying the sun. This island was far away from prying eyes of the public. Just how a CIA Black Site should be.

But a few miles north of the island, a formation of modified MH-60 Black Hawk Stealth Helicopters quickly approached, the sun and rare clouds masking their approach to the eye. One would think that a CIA Black Site would have better technology, but after extensive and not well thought out budget cuts to their project, they were forced to contract only the cheapest manufacturers. Constant malfunctions and corner cut materials caused their radar systems to fail pretty much all the time. Reports and requests for better and new equipment were sent in, but were ignored or denied. No one thought that anything would happen to this base. Added to the fact that the Black Hawk was one of the most advanced stealth helicopters, there was no avoiding what was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 25- Instinct

**Hey, y'all. How are you doing? I know. Me too. **

**Anyways, this is the next chapter. It's been a while, and I rushed a little to get it out, cause, you know, that's how I am. Um.. What else? Uh. One of the longer chapters. **

**Here, enjoy. **

Spryo was shocked into silence and stillness. The faint breathing of Umbra and the small shifting of dust were the only two things that were able to have been heard in the room. Even Spyro's own breathing stopped momentarily. Saints above… His father was coming. What did this mean? His mind raced and unbeknownst to him, he started to shiver and hyperventilate. Umbra hesitated a moment before asking, "Is everything alright, Young Master?"

His words failed to penetrate Spyro's mind and Spyro began to pace around the room to get his nerves under control. His father was revealing himself. Was he coming to meet him? He would've alerted Spyro before, right? Did he come to get revenge after hearing about his dead son? That was too rash and not like his father. Perhaps it was part of a plan he was never told. Why then? Why was Spyro not included? His mind drifted towards darker and darker thoughts before he finally stopped moving, his mind lingering on one. Was he… coming to wage war? To destroy this land?

No. His father was a righteous dragon. Damn those others for infecting him with such ideas. He would need to stop thinking about them. Finally, he remembered that Umbra was in the room with him, realizing that he had been asked a question, and turned around. "What?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. Everything's… fine. Of course."

"I see." Umbra padded over to a small chest and opened it. Inside was a greenish liquid. "Here. To calm nerves."

Spyro stared at in, not knowing what was inside, before recoiling and looking at it in disgust. "You have that kind of thing, Umbra?"

Umbra gave a thin smile. "Do not judge to harshly, Young Master. It's not easy, doing what I do."

"So you turn to Crystalline Dragon Nip?"

Umbra sighed and put the tube back. "Not a lot, Master. Just a bit here and there."

Spryo sighed and sat down. His father was coming. He had bigger things to worry and fret about his old teacher using drugs.

In a cell nearby, Ignatius only watched…

* * *

Terrador was pacing around once the two soldiers reported of the church's refusal to let them in. "I knew it. I was right!" After a considerable amount of more pacing, he slammed down his paw, making the others jump, and yelled, "Gather a platoon! We're storming the place."

The guards looked at each other with uncertainty and looked back at their commanding officer with some hesitation. Terrador understood. This religion spanned into their lives and everyone more or less was apart of the system. He also knew that the system has been with them for many, many generations, and storming something like the Grand Church was not something they were willing to do just like that.

Terrador, however, also knew that Spyro was a very dangerous enemy. He also had the public chasing his tail and the council on his wings. "Well? Get going!"

This spurred them into action and they ran to gather one of the many platoons standing by for action. Terrador sighed and clicked his claws onto the table, himself unsure of his actions. Within minutes, a fully armed platoon of dragons stood at the front of the church, many unsure of their actions. A few wardens of the church came out to meet them, their paws outstretched as a sign of warning. They were prepared to defend themselves. Lieutenant Stone walked towards the wardens and issued a greeting. The wardens did not reply. Stone tried to negotiate, but the Wardens raised their wings as far as their clothing would allow them. There would be no negotiation.

A few buildings away, hidden by shadow and walls, two dragons lay hidden, watching everything unfold before them. They were, of course, Emory and Cynder. Ember was somewhere else, and Cynder didn't know where.

Lieutenant walked back and raised his tail. In an instant, the platoon separated into three squads and raised their spears. The wardens took out their staffs, intricately carved with religious symbols to generate and conduct energy from the religious crystals stored in the center of these staffs, and set a defensive perimeter. These weapons were more to stun than to kill, for they left the killing to the High Wardens: The silent and inmoblile warrior monks that only interfered in matters if the Church needed their service. Lieutenant Stone waited for the order to engage.

Seconds passed to minutes. The midday sun shined down upon them. Finally, a horn blew from far away, signaling the start of the raid. The platoon charged in even formations, using their superior training to combat the wardens. However, the wardens were charged with defending the temple with their lives, and were also trained in unusual methods of combat, as well as in a form of martial art only familiar to them. This balanced the playing field a little.

"Come on. Let's get a closer look." Cynder whispered to Emory after watching the battle unfold for a while.

"What? Are you crazy?" Emory whipped out his tail to grab Cynder's. "We'll die!"

Cynder shook herself free, looking annoyed. "No we won't." With that, she started to advance.

Unable to leave Cynder to go by herself, Emory grumbled and muttered and cursed but finally followed her.

It seemed like the Wardens were about to lose. The battlefield had reached the steps. Suddenly, the wardens pulled back, running into the church. It was then that Terrador had arrived with reinforcements. Seeing them flee, he yelled a charge order and they rushed towards the church. The first wave entered the steps. The second was cut down. Metal rods extended from the bottom step and the roof, and a stream of electricity sparked down and between each other, frying the second wave. Umbra's own invention. Electric elemental dragons were unharmed, but now the plan was in motion. The other dragons could do nothing to the rods, their own attacks leaving no marks on them.

Terrador was currently engaged in combat with 3 different High Wardens, his defenses getting worn down. With a mighty push, he lashed out his wings and tail and spun around in the air, knocking his attackers back. He was simply too strong, even for the High Wardens. They reached the main hall. Finally, Umbra came out from a ledge above. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

He jumped into the air and slammed down, charging the air with power. Using his power, he transformed his electricity into pure ionized energy and sent it out in a wave. "Dad!" Cynder yelled.

Terrador turned around in surprise as the wave slammed into him. He fell down twitching. The wave hit the rods and exploded into a giant stream of visible electrically charged plasma. The wave hit Cynder and Emory, who fell to the ground, head splitting open with pain as memories poured into their heads. The physical and mental pain was unbearable to them, and they fell into a more comfortable black void.

Terrador was slowly dragged away as the battle continued to rage around them, this time with less force, and with the monks winning.

* * *

Terrador woke up in a cell, and was shocked to see who accompanied him. Ignitus, who he had almost forgotten about, stared sadly at his face, his snout pointed at the floor. On the other side of the cell stood Spyro and Umbra. Raged and fear coursed through every vein in his body and he rushed at the bars, screaming bloodly murder.

Spyro looked at him in a kind of disdain and anger. "Young master," Umbra began. "Perhaps we should get back into the battlefield?"

Spyro grunted at the two prisoners. Umbra knew he was worried. "They won't be getting out anytime soon, Spyro. It's fine."

But Spyro wouldn't move. Sighing, Umbra turned to walk out to the fight himself.

* * *

Cynder lay on the floor, trying to make some sense of what she remembered. She knew what she remembered, but also what she does not. It didn't fit together. The two stories, one real, one fake, tumbled around in her head. Her head was pounding, and in this pain and confusion, she forgot where to was, blindly stumbling around. But she remembered. And through that pain, she knew that that was what mattered.

* * *

With only dust to accompany them, Terrador and Ignitus paced around, inspecting every inch of the cell, trying to find a weakness in their cage, only to be disappointed when there was none to be found.

The duo have been here for a while. Spyro had left them to go search for another dragon, leaving Terrador and Ignitus to their own devices. Sadly, they were unsuccessful in deducing anything worthy of attention.

The stone door above the stairs clicked and grinded open and a female dragon got thrown down with a yelp. The light that came with the opening above was shadowed once again as another figure stepped down and closed the door. Recognizing the dragon sprawled on the ground, Terrador yelled out in fear and anger. "Cynder!"

"SILENCE!" Sypro yelled back. "You will refrain from talking. You will remain silent. AM I UNDERSTOOD!" He looked at the two in the cage. They only started definitely at him. Smirking a smug smile laced with anger, Spyro grabbed Cynder by the neck. "AM I?!"

Terrador and Ignitus nodded. "Good. Now back up. Now."

Terrador and Ignitus backed against the far end of their own cage as Spyro tried to open the cage door while holding the struggling and screaming Cynder. Unable to maneuver the shaking key into the small key hole, already pissed, Spyro slammed Cynder's face against the cage. "SHUT UP AND STOP MOVING OR I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT HERE AND NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

With a weak whimper, Cynder nodded and remained still and silent. Unlocking the cage, Spyro threw Cynder inside. Terrador ran over and hugged his daughter. "Do you know? the trouble and pain you have all caused me?" Spyro asked in a very quiet voice. "Do you understand all that I had to endure, due to your involvement? The failure that I had because of YOU!? The loss?..." Indeed, Umbra was found dead next to 5 soldiers, spear wounds all over.

Spyro paced around outside the cage. "My father has never punished me so, because I never failed him so. Yes." He was more talking to himself now. "In the past, I had made mistakes, but never mistakes this large. Nevernonotonce. Why, I now ask, WHY, did you have to poke your snout in my BUSINESS?!"

There was no answer. They didn't know what to say. "I am going to make you suffer. Suffer like I had, and only then, will you understand the pain, oh yes. You will feel not only the physical pain your… MEDDLING… has caused, but the emotional ones as well. These past few weeks. Tormented by your involvement, sidetracking me and distracting me."

"Spyro, we-" Cynder began.

"YOU DO NOT GET TO CALL MY NAME! YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK TO ME! YOU DO NOT TALK UNLESS SPOKEN TO! WAS I NOT CLEAR ENOUGH?!" Spyro screamed. "YOU ARE THE MONSTERS HERE! YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING! MY FATHER'S TRUST! HIS LOVE! BECAUSE OF YOU, I AM ALONE!" Spyro was breathing hard. His eyes were full of hatred. He took a second to recompose himself. "But no matter. Once I take what I need from you and kill you, my father will love me again. He will have my trust again."

"He will never love you Spyro! He can only hate! It is not possible for him to know love, for he only uses everyone else as tools! You're father is evil! He even tried to have you killed!" Ignatius screamed.

"Did. I. Not. Make. Myself. CLEAR?! If you try to persuade me again, I will rip your eyes out and stuff them up your snout. Yes, I know he tried to kill me, but only because I failed. It was justified."

"He killed thousands of us!" Terrador could hardly hold back his anger and rage towards the young purple dragon.

"Yes yes. Thousands of you. Massacred for his own greed. I know of that story. Lies. All of it. From misunderstandings to propaganda. I know the truth. I know that you twisted the story to make you look better. You are the weeds we must destroy in order to keep the garden healthy. Necessary killings."

Unable to contain his shock, Ignitus spoke. "Your father brainwashed you! _Necessary _killings? Justified? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Slamming his tail into the bars, rattling the metal and the ceiling, Sypro roared. "WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE MY WARNINGS!"

Spyro went back to work, rustling around and muttering to himself. All at once, the trio locked up started to list all of the grievances that Malefore caused over the years he had lived. A low growl stared up in Spyro's throat, and he tried to ignore them, knowing that continued warnings would only been a waste of time. Purple light started to steam out of his snout, cutting a hole into the wall beside the cage. It was clear to the three that this was their final warning.

Still, Terrador was not going to give up so easily. He was going to try one more time.

"YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME SPYRO!" Terrador screamed. **  
**  
"Enough!" Spyro shouted, causing Cynder, Terrador, and Ignitue to cease their tries to convince Spyro otherwise.

The purple dragon was shaking, his mind pounding as he took each word they said and tried to make sense of the whole ordeal. They were trying to make him forget everything he had been taught by his father up to this point, to show him that his father was this monster that they keep describing him as. "No…. You all… you all are the real monsters!" He looked at each and everyone that he had caged. "I'm here to help my father win this war and make the perfect world he desires. One of peace, one without sickness or fighting. You are all the real monsters here. All you desire is to fight and kill and hurt everyone you care about! Not my father and I'll prove it to you!"

Spyro angrly paced the room, his every step making the trio flinch. Spyro stopped and glared at Cynder, catching her staring at him. Cynder flinched and lowered her eyes. Spyro's face was a mask of pure fury. It was impossible to look at. Spyro started to unlock Cynder's cage, causing Terrador to panic and Cynder to back away from him as far as she could in fear. Cynder was terrified, scared out of her mind about what Spyro might try to do "What are you doing! Don't you dare harm a single scale on her!"

Terrador screamed, threats and pleads all coming out of his snout, begging Spyro's deaf ears, trying to protect his beloved daughter.

Spyro ignored his demands and when he unlocked the door he reached in and grabbed Cynder and forcibly yanked her out causing her to scream. The scream was of pure fear, causing Spyro to become angier.

"I'm proving to you that you are all real monsters here!" Spyro said bitterly back at everyone. He threw Cynder down and forced her to stay put as he let go of her and moved to the opposite side of the room. "Fight me!" Spyro demanded, enraged by every word they tormented him with.

His head went over everything the three dragons told him, and everything he had learned while in the town. From each rumor, to the stories he'd over hear. Each of which fed him more and more doubts day and night. Making him question his father's motives. _How DARE they! _Spyro thought.

Cynder stood frozen and whimpered in fear. Spyro whipped around and bared his teeth. Cynder started to squirm and shiver. She made no move to attack. Seeing this made Spyro only growl. _They insult me, and they are the ones to cower?_

"Fine then I'll force you to fight!" He charged towards her, but she didn't move.

When he was close to her, he slashed at her, his claws ripping away at her scales causing her to cry out in pain and lay on the floor whimpering in pain. "Please don't do this." She begged him.

Watching this Terrador struggled against the bars in his cage wishing he could do anything to stop Spyro. Even Terrador's strength and powers couldn't remove the bars. He was in despair. Even after striking her, Cynder didn't try to fight back, which only seemed piss Spyro off further. He tackled her and held her to the ground, his claws firmly keeping her on the ground as he raised his other paw, ready to take her life. A single strike to the bulging artery in her neck, even more visible under the stress she was experiencing, was all it took. She would die slowly. Drown in her own blood.

_Good. _Spyro thought. He looked down at Cynder and saw the pure horror in her eyes and seeing this made his heart twitch adding further doubt to his mind. _Maybe… NO! Father is not like that! They lied to you!_ He looked up at Terrador and Ignitue who also held the same look in their own eyes.

He clenched his teeth before he started to shout at all of them. "I said fight me! Show me that you're the monsters I know you are! Fight back!" he raised his paw higher, and at any moment he would take Cynder's life. Cynder shook in fear and even started to cry. Tears streamed down her face, and wetting the ground. Spyro's raised paw shook.

"Please stop." She begged him.

She didn't want to die.

Her life flashed before her which as thoughts of what she was going to miss out on filled her head.

She was never going to see Ember again. Her best friend, alone.

Hell, she was never going to see Emory get better and grow their relationship that she now kind of wanted.

She was never going to see her father again. Her poor father, going to watch his daughter get ripped apart before his very eyes.

She was going to die.

But death didn't come, which would have confused her if she wasn't so scared. Now Spyro's body was shaking as he tried to force himself to take Cynder's life, but he just couldn't. His mother's last words spoke to him, ringing in his ears. "You don't have to be like your father. Be the dragon he could never be." Tears started to fill Spyro's eyes, and for a moment, he saw his mother's image over Cynder's. He felt pain in his chest swelling as all of his emotions began to batter his body. Half of him told Spyro to finish his job, to listen to his father. It told him to kill Cynder, that she was a monster, that she needed to die and purge the world of her filth, just like his father had told him so. It was the right thing to do. It needed to be done.

The other half told him that he was wrong, that this wasn't the right thing to do. To listen to his mother, and to set things right. But what did his mother know? His mother didn't know his father as well as he did. Right?

Feeling like his head was about to split in two Spyro began to scream at the top of his lungs before driving his claws downwards. There was a loud cracking sound and the room went silent.

Drip,

Drip,

Drip.

Cynder felt wet drops hitting her face, letting her know that she was still alive. She opened her eyes and was met with the look of tears running down Spyro's face. Looking mere inches to her right, so saw his claws deeply embedded into the tile. Spyro started to shake violently as his thoughts and feelings attacked him more, till he collapsed on top of Cynder.

The black dragoness was still terrified, but took this chance to get away from Spyro and wormed her way out from under him. Taking a few steps back, Cynder watched the purple dragon before her. Moments ago he looked terrifying, yet now he looked sad and pathetic, a mere shadow of himself. He looked lost. He looked broken. Despite all that had happened, Cynder wasn't sure if she should pity him or not.

Down beside him were the keys to the cages, which Cynder quickly picked up when she noticed them. Spyro made no attempt to stop her, choosing to wallow in his mixed emotions and thoughts. He knew deep down that what he was doing was wrong, that everything that he had heard about his father was true. It was only now that he was coming to terms with this truth, and everything he had done prior in servitude to Malefor.

Quickly scrambling off the ground and rushing as fast as she could to the cage, Cynder unlocked the cage with shaking hands. As soon as it clicked, Terrador barged out and pushed past Cynder. Terrador pinned Spyro to the ground, much to Cynder's surprise, and Ignitus ran away, trying to warn the Military and also to bring guards over. Spyro did even seem to notice any of this, as he was far too lost in his head. "Dad! Stop!" Cynder shouted as she ran over to her father and placed a paw on top of his own that held Spyro down.

Terrador looked at her in surprise. "Stop? Spyro almost killed you!" With that, he pressed Spyro harder into the ground. The floor cracked, waking Spyro for a moment to what was going on, yet he still didn't move. Instead he closed his eyes and waited, tears still streaming down his face.

"There's nothing left to fight Dad. You don't need to kill him." A few tears started to form him Cynder's eyes as well. "Can't we just stop killing one another?" Terrador was taken back by Cynder's words. He looked down towards Spyro, and though his eyes were closed he could tell by how much Spyro shook under him that he was doing far more harm to himself than anything Terrador was doing. He sighed and got off the purple dragon.

Soldiers ran down with chains and spears moments later, weary of the one who caused them so much trouble. "Take him." Terrador said, flying off Spyro.

With rough and quick grabs, they wrenched Spyro's arms, legs and wings together, before locking them in heavy chains. Now, Spyro truly looked dead inside, his body hanging limply as they dragged him through the dusty stone ground. His eyes never lifting up off the floor though once he glanced slightly at Cynder. Cynder watched them drag Spyro out of sight, all the while she felt a small pain in her heart.

Rushing after Sypro, against the calls of her father, Cynder ran towards the guards and shouted, "Wait!"

But whatever she was about to say was lost to the extreme fear filled panting of a rushing dragon. He slid on the cracked and broken church floor that was moments ago a battleground, and fell down to the ground, shaking. Terrador looked at him wearily, not wanting another problem to have to deal with, right after they had captured Spyro. "What? Speak up."

The soldier looked up at him and Terrador knew. His knees shivred and his tail and wings folded to his body in fear. Cynder looked back and forth, having ideas but not really sure. "What Dad?"

The soldier on the ground answered, receiving silence in answer. "He's here. Malefor is here. Spotted just north of the city. He's back."

And indeed, in the distance of where the soldier's tail was pointed, a small dark shape slowly grew closer. "Father…" Spyro whispered. 

**And so that's that. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave reviews and... I don't know. Other things. Did my writing improve? ~~How is it compared to Htffan?~~  
Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day, dear faithful reader. I will see you next time. Not much of an AN, I know, but I don't know what else to write.**

**-Only those that can see the dark can see the light. Those that see only light are blind, while those that only see the dark are fools. **


End file.
